


Forest Mew Mew

by Zacki_Chan



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Gen, Lesbian Character, Orphan Character, alcoholic character, dyslexic character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacki_Chan/pseuds/Zacki_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy, the past couple of years have been rough. I mean, I guess life has never exactly been easy for us, but man things just kind of got weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest Mew Mew

**Author's Note:**

> So this happens to be a reboot of my old fanfiction, or more a second reboot. There are two other versions of this story floating around on deviantart somewhere. So, anyways, just a heads up there is mentions of underaged drinking, so if that kind of thing bothers you, then you've been warned.

Boy, the last couple of years have been rough. I mean, I guess life has never exactly been easy for us, but man things just kind of got weird.

Oh, you're confused, aren't you? Right. Allow me to start from the beginning. My name is Noun, I know, weird name. Shut up. When things all started, I was just 12, back in 2009. I had long blue hair, and bright blue eyes. Also... I was short. About 5"3 to be exact. Yeah... wouldn't have been that bad if it wasn't for the fact that my friend's 9 year old sister also happened to be 5"3... "Oh you'll probably grow some more" They said. "You won't stay short forever" They said. Spoiler alert they were wrong, but I'm getting a head of my self.

I had spent all of my life up to that point living in a girls orphanage. I guess it wasn't really that bad since I met all my friends there, but it kind of sucked having have lived my whole life there and still not gotten adopted. Now I guess I should tell you about my friends since they're kind of important. Mkay so there's four of them, Cherry, Poison, Shade, and Sunny. They don't just hang out with me to make their names look normal, I swear. Anyways...

Cherry was 14, two years older than me, and Shade was her little sister (you know, the previously mentioned 9 year old who's as tall as me?) Cherry's hair was a deep magenta color, and Shade's was bright red. They both had brown eyes. They lost their parents in a car accident back in 2003. They didn't have any relatives around to take them in, so they ended up here. Cherry really liked art and painting. She'd always talk about maybe someday going to arts school, and it wouldn't surprise me if she did, she was seriously talented! Shade was a pretty quiet kid, didn't really talk very much, and when she did it was usually only to Cherry, but I don't really blame her, it would be pretty traumatizing for a little kid to just suddenly lose their parents and end up in an orphanage. She was always attached to her bright red Gameboy Advanced, always playing pokemon on it, or one of those Crash Bandicoot GBA games... Do people still know about Crash Bandicoot? Whatever. Point is she was always playing that thing.

Poison was an 11 year old with short purple hair with beads strung in it. Apparently her mom was only 17, and couldn't really take care of a child. Understandable I guess. She had these weird pale purple eyes, the kind that people on the internet make up bullshit about them meaning you have special powers and stuff. Now Poison is, what some of you may refer to as a 'god damn weeb'. Yes, she quite liked her anime (though since we're Japanese she's not really a weeb now is she?) Dragonball Z, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Sailor Moon, you name it, she loved it. She even had this gigantic stack of manga next to her bed, I always wondered where she kept getting those from...?

And then there was Sunny... OH boy... Sunny... Sunny was about 17, had short golden blond hair, and amber eyes... She didn't like talking about about what happened to her parents, so we never really bothered her about it. She came to the orphanage when she was 11 so she would have known them at the very least. Now... Sunny was a little bit different than the rest of us. You see, Sunny was a lesbian. No, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that, and I will fight anyone who says otherwise. No, the problem came when she got her self a fake Id and started slipping off to- lesbian bars? Is that the right term? Whatever. We weren't going rat on her, she was our friend, we were just going to let her do what she wants... And then she started coming back royally plastered. Just absolutely drunk off her ass. So we all started giving her shit for drinking so much, but she didn't really care. Hell, eventually she started coming back with freaking bottles of vodka she'd hide in her dresser. We were pretty worried about her, but no matter what we said, she didn't care. Really it was quite a shame too, she was so smart, and that shit does stuff to your head when you're still young....

Now, you must be asking yourself, "Oh Noun, you've told us all about your friends, but what about you?" Well, I'm glad you asked! I am the top of my class, straight As in every subject! Kendo champion! Loved by all- ha ha ha... No... I wish... Ha, well I am notorious for playing me some Zelda in class, and I do love Kendo, not that I know how to actually play any kendo, it's pretty fun to watch though. Yeah... I'm what my teachers call a lost cause... I guess I just sort of stopped caring after a while... I've never been good at reading... Everything just looks weird to me... I've never understood why... Even when playing my games if the lines weren't read to me I didn't get it. I could still play the games, I just didn't understand what was really going on in them. Oh well, reading's just not my thing I guess. No big deal.

Well anyways enough of that. Back to when this all started, back in 2009... It was a day off school, so we were all just at the orphanage in the living room. I was playing some good ol' Spyro on the Playstation, meanwhile Sunny was up in the bedroom experiencing a hangover, she probably wouldn't be down until noon. Cherry was brushing Shade's hair while Shade was playing something on her gameboy, and Poison was just watching me play. There were other kids from the orphanage around, but they mostly just kept to themselves, there was another tv in the other room anyways. It was just a regular morning... But then...

"Children... Could I please have your attention...?" Our caretaker Mrs. Lee entered the living room, shortly followed by a tall man with reddish brown hair and green eyes. He was dressed nicely in a grey suit with a bright red tie. "This is Mister Richard Hitomi." She introduced. "He's here today to see you and the other children." I shrugged, and returned my attention to the game. Yeah fat chance I was getting adopted. Potential parents always wanted babies, not kids above the age of 10. But still, the man stood in the doorway smiling. "Please, Mr. Hitomi, feel free to speak to any of the children." Mrs.Lee told him. He nodded, and approached the couch where Poison was sitting.

"Hello sir." Poison greeted. "How are you today?" Ah Poison.. Always so polite. Still can't believe she didn't get adopted when she was younger.

"I'm doing very good, how about you, young lady?" Mr.Hitomi replied with a smile.

"Can't complain really." Poison shrugged.

"What's your name?" Mr.Hitomi asked.

"Poison."

"That's a pretty interesting name." Mr.Hitomi commented smiling.

"Thank you." Poison replied. Mr.Hitomi then went over to Cherry and Shade.

"How about you ladies? How are you doing?" He asked smiling brightly. Shade briefly looked up from her game but then returned back to it.

"We're doing fine, sir." Cherry said as she continued to tie Shade's hair up into buns. Mr.Hitomi chuckled.

"Please, call me Rick." He told her.

"Well alright then, Rick." Cherry replied.

"Now... What might your name be?" Rick asked her.

"Cherry." She told him.

"I see... How about this little one?" Rick said looking at Shade. "What might your name be, sweetie?" Shade ignored him and remained focused on her game.

"Sorry... This is Shade, she doesn't talk much. She's really shy." Cherry explained.

"Oh, well that's alright." Rick beamed.

"Ughh.... What's going on....?" Sunny grumbled as she walked down the stairs, eyes half lidded. Rick smiled to her.

"Hello there, sleep in late?" Rick asked.

"Uh huh, yeah, sure. Rough night." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Who're you?" She asked.

"My name is Richard Hitomi, but you may call me Rick." He introduced himself to Sunny, holding out his hand for her to shake it.

"I'm Sunny." She said, shaking his hand. "You here to adopt a kid or something?" She asked.

"Actually, I'm considering adopting a few." Rick started. "You see, I've always loved children, but my wife died before we could have any. But, now I have a big enough house and enough money that I can now support a few children." He explained. Sunny blinked.

"Well alright good luck with that." She then went and collapsed down on the couch next to Poison. And just when I thought, maybe he was going to skip me and go see the other kids, he knelt down next to me on the floor.

"Hello." He greeted, smiling. "What's this you're playing?"

"Spyro 3." I told him. He nodded.

"It looks fun." He commented.

"It's frustrating." I replied.

"Well you look like you're doing alright." He said encouragingly, just as a plummeted off a cliff. "Now what might your name be?"

"Noun." I told him.

"I see... well you have fun with that game, Noun!" He stood back up and went back over to Mrs. Lee.

"Come now, there's more girls in the other rooms." She said to him as she led him off.

"He seems nice." Shade whispered to Cherry. "Is he going to adopt us?" Cherry shrugged.

"I don't know, would you like him to?" Cherry responded.

"I'm not sure."

"A man coming in here wanting to adopt a bunch of girls? That seems pretty sketchy!" Sunny said with a laugh. Poison glared at her.

"Now don't you start. They do background checks on people before they let them adopt, you know that!" She scolded. Sunny scoffed.

"Aw brighten up, I was just joking." She muttered. "Besides, not like any of this applies to me. Like a seventeen year old is getting out of here." I just rolled my eyes and ignored the whole thing. I didn't really care. I'd kind of given up on ever getting out of here, I'd spent my life there and I'd probably spend the rest of my adolescence there as well, nothing new to me.

\-----

((Third person))

Rick had returned to his mansion in the woods. In his basement he had a lab with a large computer. He removed a small scanner from his tie and plugged it into the USB port of his computer, and downloaded the files. He typed a command into his computer to trash all files that came up negative. He had been searching for some girls with the appropriate blood type, to be able to continue the work of his colleague, Professor Shirogane. After Shirogane's tragic death, Rick had kept in touch with his son who had been continuing his work. Ryou Shirogane had shared with him the results of his test and informed him of what would be required for it to work: endangered animal DNA, and girls of appropriate blood type to fuse with them. His computer filtered out the negative files until only five remained.

"Ah.... I knew there was something special about those five..."


End file.
